Washed Away
by JapaneseNinjaNo1Mio
Summary: Two siblings, Kisuke and Kiyosumi, were sent to work at a crop field. When they decide to run away, they must realize what's washed away and what's not after their entire past is learned of by the other members of the crop field slave drive. Once word gets out they've escaped to reality, their new lives fall apart and they're forced to return to the crop field. Fantasy World
1. Chapter 1

Wiping his forehead off, Kisuke tipped his straw hat down over his face to prevent the sun from sunburning his tanned skin. He didn't have a clue how long they all had been working out here in the crop fields, but it'd felt like forever since they had started.  
Saruka, one of the older workers whom had been at this place since he was quite young, dropped his rake and stared up at the sky.  
"I wish we'd get some rain... This place is dry as hell," he muttered. Kisuke turned away, not wanted to know about how dry it was. They were all dying of heat and thirst and so far, 3 people had dropped to the ground since the temperature rose to 103 degrees fahrenheit.

* * *

In the next field, Kiyosumi was pulling weeds away from a patch of carrots growing. These carrots were kinda pitiful looking, she thought as she yanked out a particuarly large weed and tosses it into the bucket. The sun was beating down on her sweaty neck, and she desperately wished she had a hat to protect herself from the sun. Their uniform clothing consisted of a beige colored button up shirt (That showed the stomachs of most, seeing as they received their clothes when they first came to the crop fields to work and were never given replacements unless the clothing was torn or damaged.) with a pale yellow collar that kind of helped protect their necks, baggy dark brown pants, and flat bottomed black shoes. Kiyosumi thought these clothes were horrible for working in this heat: The sleeves of the shirt kept bunching up at the elbow causing rashes because of the rough fabric, and the shoes gave them blisters at their heels. Suddenly, a familier voice caught her attention.  
"Sir, where do you want me to work?" It was the voice of Kiyosumi's younger brother Kisuke.  
"Over there next to your sister. She looks like she needs some fuckin' help doing a good job."

Kiyosumi mentally glared at the administrator of their group, he was an idiot. But stopping once her brother squatted down beside her and started pulling weeds, she gave him a small grin. The two did their work until the lunch bell ringed and everyone ran inside gratefully.

* * *

_5 years ago, two girls ran from their home. It had burst into flames, and their parents hadn't been able to escape and had died. The smaller of the two, 7 years old, was crying. The older girl did her best to comfort her sister, but she failed at trying to get her to calm. The girls ran to the small village they lived by, but no one was willing to help until a strange man walked up to them._  
_He grabbed their hands and dragged them into a crop field full of children raking and digging and working. Sitting them down in front of another man, they were recognized to have a strong build and were then registered as slaves for the field. _  
_The first man was leaving the place. But before he did, he muttered "Good luck," to the girls, took the straw hat he wore off of his head, and plunked it onto the younger girl's head._


	2. Chapter 2

Kiyosumi and Kisuke had been working in this slave thing for years, Kiyosumi realized. They'd been sent here when they were 7 years old and 11 years old, and it was damn well time to get away. Kiyosumi refused to stay there like a weak little bitch.  
She'd explained her idea to Kisuke before they'd all gone to bed. He'd disagreed with her, saying they'd get caught and hurt badly by the man who'd registrated them in the crop field. He had a bad reputation of whipping kids who tried to escape.

Unfortuanately, a 17 year old boy by the name of Azuma had over heard them talking about escaping.  
"Don't do it," he suddenly shouted at Kiyosumi. She glared at him.  
"You'll get whipped and chained to the wall. It's not worth it."  
"And why the hell not? I'm not the type of person to just stay in this shithole. I want to see the real world, and not this goddamned_ fantasy world!"_ Kiyosumi yelled. "You can stay here for all I care, I don't give a fuck about you and the others! The only one I need is my brother!" She grabbed the crappiest lamp they had in the dorm, and threw it at the ground. _"Fuck it all!"_  
Kisuke, obviously shaken from his sister's outburst, grabbed her arm. "Onee-chan.." he said in his soft, barely used voice. "We can't..."  
"Yes we can! You might be too scared to try, but I'm not."  
Suddenly, she noticed the sadness in Kisuke's eyes. "But hahaoya, and chichi... what about them... they'd want us to stay here..." He was trying not to let tears spring up. Kiyosumi could tell he was close to crying.  
**((Author's note: hahaoya and chichi mean mother and father in Japanese. Onee-chan means older sister.))**  
Kiyosumi was at a loss for words now, after the mentioning of their parents. She sighed. "Fine. For hahaoya and chichi. I'll stay here."

That was a week ago, but Kisuke still remembered it as if it happened 5 minutes ago. Neither of them had mentioned their parents since it happened. And it was 5 years ago that day had ruined their lives forever.

* * *

_I don't know what's real and what's fantasy anymore._  
_It's too much. Nothing seems to be real, but nothing seems to be fantasy, either._  
_Is this all just... just my imagination?_  
_It can't be... It has to be fantasy... Otherwise I wouldn't be living like livestock in this slave farm... _  
_It's all too real to believe._


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the slaves were commanded to take showers and go straight to work after. Quickly, Kisuke grabbed his work clothing from his deserted dorm and ran to the washroom, forgetting his hat on his bedside table.  
A couple minutes after Kisuke had left and gone to take a shower, Saruka spotted his hat and night clothing. Since he was on laundry duty that week, he took the hat and clothes and put them in the washbasin with everything else in the log cabin they used for a clothing room.  
Kisuke made sure that the washroom was empty, and stepped out of the stall. Quickly he got ran back to the dorm room and went inside, getting dressed in his work clothing.  
Unfortunately, he didn't see his hat anywhere. Looking around frantically, he opened drawers and looked under beds for it with no such luck. Then suddenly Saruka opened the door with all the clean clothing for the people in the dorm and stepped inside.  
Kisuke immediatly froze in place, before whipping his head around to see Saruka.  
"Wha- Saruka!" Quickly Kisuke backed up against the dresser, trying to prevent the other from seeing the waist-length reddish brown ponytail **she** had her hair tied up into.  
"Kisuke? What are you doi-"  
"My hat!" Kisuke snatched her straw hat and put it on her head, hiding her ponytail from view. "Why'd you take it? It didn't need washing!"  
"It did from my point of view. Now it's my turn to question you: Why are you a girl."  
Kisuke's face turned the same shade of dark red of her hair. "I- What are you talking about?! I-I'm a boy!"  
"No you aren't."  
"Please don't tell anyone!" Kisuke immediatly got down on her knees and bowed with her hands folded in front of her face, begging Saruka not to tell.  
"Fine... I'll keep your secret. But why'd you pretend to be a boy?" Saruka cautiously stepped closer to Kisuke, who stood up.  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" Kisuke grinned. "Well.. that question's kind of hard to answer, but here's how it started. The guy who registrated me and Kiyosumi told me my hair was too long and I needed to cut it.. But I didn't want to cut it because the last time I got it cut, it was my mother who did it and I don't want anyone else to cut it. So instead I just stuck it into my hat and when everyone asked if I was a boy I just said yes because they'd have been confused as to why I had super short hair like a boy's. And it just kind of escalated from there... Now you know everything."  
Saruka nodded. "So you only wanted your mom to cut it throughout your entire life and when you had to cut it instead you lied about cutting it... Clever girl. Well, I'll leave you to your business now.. We should probably be pulling crops from the ground in a couple minutes."

Kisuke nodded. As Saruka left, she quickly got dressed and ran outside to go start pulling crops.

* * *

A month later, Kiyosumi noticed something different about Saruka when he was around Kisuke, but thought nothing of it. She knew there was no way in heck her sister'd be so careless to let someone find out her true gender.

* * *

_The two young girls had no idea they'd be working at this slave crop field until they were 15 and 11 years old. The younger of the two, whom had received the straw hat from the man who had 'rescued' them and brought them there, was using it to masquerade as a boy. They both worked day and night until their muscles and legs ached, oblivious to the fact they'd probably do work every day for the rest of their lives._


End file.
